Help?
by ihbxdoncer4life
Summary: Regina needs saving, and someone comes to save her... this is my first fan fiction so sorry if its bad at first but i will get better


HELP?

chapter 1

"REGINA!" the lord called.

"Yes sir" she said in a shy voice.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" he held up his hand.

Regina flinched "I…I needed to get some air…sir I'm sorry!" she started bursting into tears.

He stared at her for a bit"FINE! JUST GET BACK TO WORK!"

Regina walked away trying to wipe all of her tears away, as she did so, she walked up to her new customer, that was waiting to bed her.

Regina was bought and slaved into a sex house. she came here when she was barely a month hated living and working there. she would get nasty guys that touched her all over, on every place on her body. she also got guys that did her for hours. and most of them would beat her if she was not good enough for them. but the worst of them all was her Lord Master. He would beat her constantly. He beat her more than the other girls, because she was worthless and that she was not good enough, as he tells her everyday. But today was a little different when a blond green eyed girl walked in.

As the blond girl walks in she looks around only to be badly greeted by the Lord.

"HEY LADY, THIS IS A WOMEN'S SEX HOUSE, GET OUTTA HERE!"

The beautiful woman just looks at him confidently " Yes, and I would like a girl please"

"LOOK LADY if you're looking for that freaky stuff, its in the next town"

She slams down a pouch of gold coins "may I have a girl please"

"Ha with that kind of money you can have whatever you like!"

"Thank you"

The lord snaps his fingers "REGINA!"

regina gets off her recent man and spins around, and rushes toward them "yes sir!"

He motions her to give him her ear, and she did what he asked.

"Treat this woman like you have never fucked before"

She nods and leads the lady to an area with pillows on the floor.

Regina motions the young lady to lie down on the pillows.

The young lady does as told.

Regina gets on top of the lady "how would you like it?" She says in a low toned voice.

The lady sees the hurt in her eyes "do you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Fuck me, do you want to really fuck me?"

"Its my job" regina starts to tear up a bit.

"Tell me the truth."

Regina starts to burst out "no...I don't"

The lady smiles a bit "GOOD!"

the lord notices starts to notice that there is no action going on between the two women " ENOUGH TALKING REGINA AND GIVE THE LADY WHAT SHE PAID FOR!"

"YES SIR!" She turns back to the lady and hesitates and starts to kiss her down her neck, soft and slowly.

The lady rolls her head back and whispers "I'm going to get you out of here".

Regina stops kissing and looks up at her worried "there is no way!"

"Just follow me"

Regina gets off of the lady and they both walk to the lord.

"I'm going to take this woman Out for a bit of privacy".

YOU CANT DO THAT, I OWN HER!"

"its only for about five minutes, besides I think a paid for more than this one offer".

The lord shakes his head, and the two women walk outside.

The lady reaches out her hand "follow me"

Regina follows the lady all the way up the dirt path until they come across two horses tied to a tree."wha...what are these?"

"what are what?"

"the beasts!"

the lady just stares at her trying not to laugh "its a horse" she says slowly

"a horse?...what do you do with them?"

"you ride them, have you never really seen a horse before?"

"NO!, i have never been outside of the sex house"

"oh" she says sadly "we should go!"

"ok!, how do i ride a horse?"

"uhh….just watch me" she goes over to the horse and gets on "just get on like this!"

"ok..i will try" regina attempts to get on, but she just fell on her bum "ow! i cant do it!"

"its ok, let me help you" she gets off her horse and stretches out a hand for regina.

"thank you"

"no worries, now lets get you up here!"

"ok, what do i do?"

" ok, put your foot here and give me your hand, im going to lift you up, ok?"

"ok"

"one...two...three!" the lady lifts her up and places her on the horses bareback."see, easy as pie!"

"Easy as pie?"

"Uh..never mind , I will tell you about it later" the lady gives her a shy smile, then orders the horses to go.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Oh!, I'm just going to take you to where I live"

"Oh, OK, where do you live?"

"Well, its just a place called storybrooke"

"Storybrooke? I have never heard of such a place"

"Well that's because its in another land"

"What land are we to attend?"

"A land with no magic, except storybrooke, storybrooke has magic"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah shoot!"

"Um...I don't know what 'shoot' is but I was wanting to know your name"

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Emma"

Regina repeats her name and gives her a warm smile"thank you...Emma"

Emma just smiles back, then they ride off towards the enchanted castle.


End file.
